User talk:Sam Darkwalker
Hallo there, I am Samuel Darkwalker, Also known as Sam on other wiki's. I have been playing POTCO when It came out, all the way till it ended. From there I began to be on wiki's like this one. While I may not be one of the most interesting, I certainly am one of the unique ones. :P Just a Small Request Hey Sam, it's been a while since we've talked. I haven't really been active, and I apologize for that. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I could join the Netherlands in your MC Empires thingy. Your friend, David Yellowfish Please tell your men to quit dying, kthx. Blau Wolf XIII Your Signature Sam, I made a Signature & coded it for you. Here it is: To use it, move your mouse over your profile picture in the top right corner, wait for the panel to come down, then click "My Prefrences". When you do that, scroll down to "Signature". The empty box labled "Custom Signature" is where you need to put this in. When you get to the empty box, insert this code here: When you insert that code, make sure you click the box that says "I would like to use Wikitext in my signature." When you do that, scroll down to the bottom of the page and click Save. Hope you enjoy. Careful with Chat If you see someone by the name of FlameStar22 or Silverwhisker, heed my advice and don't go on. They're mods with a false edit count, and I think they're hackers. Don't go into chat! HurrcheeseDa2nd (talk) Hello . I've been sent by HurrcheeseDa2nd, who says that you need help with grammar. Well good news; because I'm making a Wikia which will help you with that!!! --- Jay | Read me and my teams' epic books!!! or visit their Wikia!!! | Ask me if you want Wikia help with CSS, HTML, Wikitext etc; my coding skills are shown here, here, and other places. I am still learning the Wikias' coding capabilities!!! | Feel free to chat with me!!! 16:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) NationStates Hey, it says you haven't endorsed G-man on NationStates. Be sure to do that next time you get on. Thanks. sam pls actually, no, i was the one who told you chiss could live outside pulse disruption areas you will not go around spreading lies about me being a liar m8 i honestly don't know what goes around inside ur head but at least you learned in the end so yay? HurrcheeseDa2nd (talk) We need to talk pls DON'T LISTEN TO HIM I NEED YOU MORE Hey Sam, it's Nults You should get on chat sometime so we can talk. Thanks. hapy no0 yer yu can wer my swotsh0rt Zoomerian‡Poptart(only the dankest) Hey Hey Sam. I figured I should let you know that at some point in the near future, there will be a conference about the possibility of fleshing out guidelines for roleplay to be agreed upon by all nations. There isn't a date yet, but I want you to be there to help me represent the Netherlands. Thanks. 03:00, March 20, 2017 (UTC)